Mega Man 5: Birth of First Transformers
by Mohammed Rastapopolous
Summary: This time Transformers robots, wakes up in life from their creations for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

I don't really own Mega Man, DC, Marvel and/or Transformers. Mega Man still owns by Capcom, DC and Marvel owns by themselves (that I know or think), Transformers owns by Hasbro Studios.

My version of this Mega Man title belongs to Capcom, DC, Marvel, Orion Pictures and Hasbro Studios, because of Autobots and Decepticons. This version is partially inspired by the Super Adventure Rockman, but instead of Ra Moon and Ra Devil, the title shows Decepticons such as Megatronus and Barricade. ED-209s are from RoboCop, which owns by Orion Pictures.

Characters on Mega Man's side:

Nick Fury, Mega Man, Eddie, Rush, Darci Roll, Supergirl, Black Panther, Wolverine, Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue, Professor X, Ice Guy, Phoenix/Jean Grey, Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Nightcrawler, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Harley Quinn, Deadpool, Cat Woman, The Thing, Human Torch, Spider-Man, Iron Man, War Machine, The Penguin, Cyborg, Captain America, Batman, Black Canary, Robin, Black Widow and Hawkeye, plus Autobots such as Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Sentinel Prime, Prima, Alpha Trion, Vector Prime, Quintus Prime, Nexus Prime, Solus Prime, Liege Maximo, Alchemist Prime, Amalgamous Prime, Onyx Prime and Micronus Prime, Proto Man (first from the end, when he changes his side and turns against Wily)

Neutral for now:

Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves

Characters on Wily's side:

Dr Wily, Proto Man (until the end), Callisto, Pyro, Magneto, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Doom, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Bane, three of ED-209s and two of Rolling Drills, Dive Man, Drill Man, Toad Man, Bright Man, Pharaoh Man, Ring Man, Dust Man, Skull Man, Twin Robots, Stone Man, Charge Man, Wave Man, Star Man, Gravity Man, Gyro Man, Crystal Man, Napalm Man, Dark Man 1, Dark Man 2, Dark Man 3, Dark Man 4, Magnet Man, Hard Man, Top Man, Snake Man, Shadow Man, Spark Man, Gemini Man, Needle Man, Mecha Dragon, Metal Man, Air Man, Heat Man, Flash Man, Bubble Man, Wood Man, Crash Man, Quick Man, Water Man, Volt Man, Dyna Man, Titanium Man, Guts Man, Cut Man, Elec Man, Ice Man, Fire Man, Bomb Man, Bass?, Treble, plus Decepticon robots such as Barricade and Megatronus Prime/The Fallen

**Mega Man 5: Birth of First Transformers**** (earliest 12th Sep 2067) (Over a year after Wily's defeat from the previous event)**

It has been at least six months ago since the first Transformers robots are already born, Optimus Prime, Sentinel Prime, Prima, Alpha Trion, Vector Prime, Quintus Prime, Nexus Prime, Solus Prime, Liege Maximo, Alchemist Prime, Amalgamous Prime, Onyx Prime, Micronus Prime and even Megatronus Prime. These robots are created by both the team of "Justice of Superhumans" and "LexCorp". However, Megatronus went aggressive and went to wrong hands, where Wily was, with help of supervillains and of course Proto Man, controls that Robot, who became a Prime of Decepticon. There were also other Decepticons from the past, but they were only robot masters, mini- and other robo-bosses, plus of course Proto Man.

Now, Barricade is recently born as a new Decepticon robot, while Bumblebee from the heroes side born as a new Autobot. After that Dr Wily with help of two Decepticon robots, revives robot masters from Mega Man 1-5, plus some of Mini-bosses of ED-209s and Rolling Drills, and of course Mecha Dragon, Twin Robots, Dark Man 1, Dark Man 2, Dark Man 3 and Dark Man 4.

Now, Dr Wily is in a special place, located somewhere in the World. Mega Man along with his old friends (superhuman heroes) and new ones (Autobots) are coming to this special place, where Wily is. Those heroes along with Autobots reaches to the place within hours, probably by flight.

Wily is quite mad. For the first time, he won't only name his robots for Wily's, but also rename (even those robots which aren't originally from Transformers) them as Decepticons along with those aggressive Transformers robots.

Mega Man along with his hero and Autobot friends separates to find a way to see and explore what Wily and those Decepticon robots (including ED 209s from RoboCop, other robots from original Mega Man and Transformers-series). There are at least three Rolling Drills and two ED-209s, totally five of all mini-boss robots. So Mega Man and his hero friend will separate into two different groups, to first defeat those mini-bosses and robot masters. But first of all Iron Man and War Machine together must see threats under water, so they are diving.

When those heroes are diving underwater to find a threat. Then Water Man surprisingly comes out to threaten them. Iron Man and War Machine says to him "Do you know, about what you're doing?".

Water Man (in DOS-version called for "Sonic Man") responds "Yes, but I won't allow you to pass through me".

"Okay, so It'll be a trouble" as Iron Man says. Iron Man and War Machine quickly defeats Water Man, with to destroy this robot.

After defeating Water Man, Iron Man and War Machine passes on through the water, then they meets Bubble Man.

War Machine asks Bubble Man "Do you know about Wily's plans?".

Bubble Man responds "Yes, but I won't allow you to know the truth".

War Machine answers back "Okay, so we'll have to make a trouble".

War Machine and Iron Man together defeats Bubble Man.

After defeating Bubble Man, Iron Man and War Machine passes on through the water, then they meets Wave Man.

"Do you know about what you're searching for?" as Iron Man asks Wave Man for.

"Yes, I do. But I won't allow you to know about it." as Wave Man answers back.

"Okay, we'll have to stop you" as Iron Man responds.

Iron Man and War Machine quickly defeats Wave Man. Only briefly after defeating Wave Man, they meets Dive Man.

"What is your plan?" as War Machine asks Dive Man for.

"I'm asking you for the same thing, but forget to have an answer, or you're not allowed to pass further through me" as Dive Man answering him back.

"So, it is time for an action" War Machine says.

Now, War Machine and Iron Man together quickly defeats Dive Man. War Machine and Iron Man finds a symbol which is the key to defeat Wily. Iron Man and War Machine comes back to Mega Man and his hero league, with even Autobots. Autobots will see what those heroes (including Mega Man) are doing. Those heroes separates into two different groups;

Group 1: Nick Fury, Mega Man, Eddie, Rush, Darci Roll, Super Girl, War Machine, Captain America, Bat Man, The Penguin, Ice Guy, Spider-Man, Beast, Harley Quinn, Deadpool, Hawkeye and Cat Woman,

and

Group 2: Black Panther, Wolverine, Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue, Professor X, Phoenix/Jean Grey, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, The Thing, Angel, Human Torch, Iron Man, Cyborg, Black Canary, Robin and Black Widow.

Group 1 chooses the left path, while Group 2 chooses the right path.

After both of those groups choosed their paths, the first group meets Cut Man with Sniper Joes, Mets and even some Robo-animals.

"Hey Cut Man, drop your weapons down" as Mega Man says to him.

"Never, I'm not dropping my weapons off, go home" as Cut Man responds.

"Okay, we'll make a trouble" as Mega Man responds.

Mega Man and Spider-Man confronts Cut Man, while the other members of Group 1 confronts other robots. When Mega Man and Spider-Man together defeats Cut Man, the other robots surrenders.

Briefly after defeating Cut Man, Group 1 meets Fire Man with Mets and Sniper Joes, Group 2 meets Ice Man with Sniper Joes. Batman defeats Fire Man, while Cyclops and Invisible Woman defeats Ice Man. After defeating those robot masters those Sniper Joes and Metbots surrenders.

After Group 1 and 2 defeated Fire Man respectively Ice Man, Group 1 meets Bomb Man with only four Sniper Joes and three Metbots. This makes War Machine and Supergirl together quickly win over Bomb Man.

Briefly after defeating Bomb Man, Group 1 meets Elec Man.

"Hello Elec Man, can you please tell us about what's going on?" as Captain America asks him about.

"I'm sorry, I'll say no" as Elec Man says.

"Okay, we'll make a trouble" as Captain America says.

During the conflict between the group and Elec Man, only Mega Man and Cyborg hides themselves. When one of them is behind Elec Man, the robot master would be hitten by Mega Buster. Both Mega Man and Cyborg hidden forces Elec Man to surrender.

After defeating Elec Man, Group 1 meets Guts Man. The robot master have an army of Sniper Joes and Metbots.

"There's no way to escape, go back to your home or die" as Guts Man tries to warn the group about.

"Okay, but we'll resist your attack" as the group responds.

However, the group defeats both the army and their robot master, Guts Man. After being defeated, Guts Man and the other robots surrenders.

After Group 1 defeated Guts Man, the Group 2 meets Titanium Man.

However, Group 2 together defeats Titanium Man.

After Group 2 defeated Titanium Man, this group meets Dyna Man, while Group 1 meets Volt Man.

Group 1 defeats Volt Man, while Group 2 defeats Dyna Man.

After Group 1 and 2 defeated Volt Man respectively Dyna Man. Group 1 meets Metal Man with his army of Sniper Joes and Metbots.

"Can you tell us about what is going on here?" as Mega Man asks Metal Man.

"Sorry, I won't, go back to your home" as Metal Man answers back.

"Ok, we'll make a trouble" as Mega Man responds back.

During the conflict, Mega Man quickly defeats Metal Man. Then the group forces the robot master, plus those Sniper Joes and Metbots to resign.

After defeating Metal Man, Group 1 meets Heat Man with an army of Sniper Joes and Metbots, while Group 2 meets Flash Man with an army of Metbots. However, Ice Guy confronts and defeats Heat Man, while the other members of the group confronts other hostile robots. Cyborg, Cyclops and Invisible Woman defeats Flash Man, while the other members of Group 2 confronts other robots. After defeating Heat Man and Flash Man, the other robots surrenders.

Later, Group 1 meets Quick Man with an army of Sniper Joes and Metbots.

"Will you tell us about what's going on?" as Captain America asks Quick Man for.

"I won't reveal, go back to your home! Or I have to attack you" as Quick Man responds.

"Okay, it's action time!" as Captain America shouts.

Captain America confronts Quick Man, while the other confronts, and stops the other robots. In last Captain America defeats Quick Man, which forces the other robots to surrender.

Briefly after defeating Quick Man, this Group meets Wood Man with an army of Sniper Joes and Metbots. However, Hawkeye and Super Girl defeats Wood Man, while the rest of the members forces other hostile robots to surrender.

After defeating Wood Man, they continues on to the next place...

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Characters on Mega Man's side:

Nick Fury, Mega Man, Eddie, Rush, Darci Roll, Supergirl, Black Panther, Wolverine, Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue, Professor X, Ice Guy, Phoenix/Jean Grey, Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Nightcrawler, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Harley Quinn, Deadpool, Cat Woman, The Thing, Human Torch, Spider-Man, Iron Man, War Machine, The Penguin, Cyborg, Captain America, Batman, Black Canary, Robin, Black Widow and Hawkeye, plus Autobots such as Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Sentinel Prime, Prima, Alpha Trion, Vector Prime, Quintus Prime, Nexus Prime, Solus Prime, Liege Maximo, Alchemist Prime, Amalgamous Prime, Onyx Prime and Micronus Prime, Proto Man (first from the end, when he changes his side and turns against Wily)

Neutral for now:

Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves

Characters on Wily's side:

Dr Wily, Proto Man (until the end, when Wily thinks Bass is better than Proto Man), Callisto, Pyro, Magneto, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Doom, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Bane, three of ED-209s and two of Rolling Drills, Dive Man (defeated), Drill Man, Toad Man, Bright Man, Pharaoh Man, Ring Man, Dust Man, Skull Man, Twin Robots, Stone Man, Charge Man, Wave Man (defeated), Star Man, Gravity Man, Gyro Man, Crystal Man, Napalm Man, Dark Man 1, Dark Man 2, Dark Man 3, Dark Man 4, Magnet Man, Hard Man, Top Man, Snake Man, Shadow Man, Spark Man, Gemini Man, Needle Man, Mecha Dragon, Metal Man (defeated), Air Man, Heat Man (defeated), Flash Man (defeated), Bubble Man (defeated), Wood Man (defeated), Crash Man, Quick Man (defeated), Water Man (defeated), Volt Man (defeated), Dyna Man (defeated), Titanium Man (defeated), Guts Man (defeated), Cut Man (defeated), Elec Man (defeated), Ice Man (defeated), Fire Man (defeated), Bomb Man (defeated), Bass and Treble (surprisingly appears), plus Decepticon robots such as Barricade and Megatronus Prime/The Fallen

**Mega Man 5: Birth of First Transformers (earliest 12th Sep 2067) (Over a year after Wily's defeat from the previous event)**

...Group 1 (see from the previous Chapter about who are members of that group) continues on to the next place, then they meets Air Man (not so long after defeating Wood Man).

"What is your plan, Air Man?" as War Machine asks this robot for.

"Our plans are somethings that you shouldn't know, go back to your home or come and fight me" as Air Man responds.

"Okay, we'll make trouble" as War Machine answers back. While War Machine confronts Air Man, Mega Man uses a barrel behind that robot. Then he throws it on Air Man from behind.

After defeating Air Man, this group meets Crash Man.

"Do you know about Wily's plans here, Crash Man?" as Supergirl asks this robot for.

"Yes, we know, but we'll prefer to fight against you than to reveal?" as Crash Man responds.

"Ok, we'll have no other choice than to confront you" as Supergirl answers back to that robot master.

Supergirl and War Machine together confronts and in last also defeats Crash Man.

After Group 1 defeated Crash Man, Group 2 meets Mecha Dragon. However, Iron Man and Angel together defeats this Mecha Dragon.

After defeating Mecha Dragon, Group 1 meets Magnet Man, who has an army of Sniper Joes and Metbots.

"Hello Magnet Man, do you know about Wily's plans?" as Mega Man asks this robot about.

"Yes I know what his plans are, but I'll prefer to fight against you" as Magnet Man responds.

"Okay we'll have no other choice than to confront you" as Mega Man says.

Mega Man and Supergirl confronts and in last also defeats Magnet Man, while the other members of Group forces Sniper Joes and Metbots to resign.

After Group 1 defeated Magnet Man, this group and Group 2 meets Gemini Man respectively Spark Man. Then Captain America and Mega Man together defeats Gemini Man, while Robin and Black Widow together defeats Spark Man.

After both those groups defeated Gemini Man and Spark Man, Group 1 meets Top Man. Whole Group 1 defeats Top Man.

After defeating Top Man, this group meets Shadow Man.

"Do you know what Wily's doing?" as Bat Man asks Shadow Man for.

"Yes, I know. But don't ask, we'll hinder you from to get those answers. Go away or fight against me.

"Ok, we'll have no other choice than to confront you" as Batman says.

Batman and Shadow Man confronts each other, while Mega Man hides without aknowledgement of Shadow Man. When it seems that Shadow Man defeated Batman, so Mega Man unexpectedly shoots at Shadow Man. Which forces this robot master to surround. Then Mega Man helps Batman to stand up.

After defeating Shadow Man, this group meets Hard Man.

"Hard Man, Do you know about Wily's plans, don't you?" as Supergirl asks this robot master for.

"Yes, I know, but I won't give this information about it to you" as Hard Man responds.

"Ok, we'll have no other choice than to confront you" as Supergirl responds back.

Supergirl, War Machine and Spider-Man confronts and in last set Hard Man in a trap, simply say defeating this robot master.

After defeating Hard Man, this group meets Needle Man with an army of Sniper Joes and Metbots.

Captain America confronts and defeats Needle Man, while the other members of Group 1 defeats other robots, to force those robots to surround.

After defeating Needle Man, this group meets Snake Man with an army of Sniper Joes and Metbots. Mega Man confronts and defeats Snake Man, while the other members of this group confronts other hostile robots and force those robots to surround.

After defeating Snake Man, Group 2 meets the 1st ED-209. Iron Man and Angel quickly defeats the first one.

However, after defeating the 1st ED-209, the 2nd one comes. Now, Iron Man and Angel together defeats this robot too.

After defeating those first two ED-209s, this group meets Ring Man with an army of Sniper Joes and Metbots.

"Ring Man, Do you know what Wily's plan is for?" as Black Canary asks this robot for.

"Yes, I know. But I won't give you answet about it! Go away, or come and fight against me" as Ring Man challenges Black Canary.

"Ok, I'll have no other choice than to confront and defeat you" as Black Canary says.

Black Canary defeats Ring Man, by using her Noise Crushes against this robot master. However, the other robots surrenders by other members of Group 2.

After defeating Ring Man, this group meets this group and Group 1 meets Toad Man respectively Pharaoh Man, with armies of Sniper Joes and Metbots. Cyborg defeats Toad Man, while Mega Man and Spider-Man together defeats Pharaoh Man. Other members of the Groups, they're forcing other robots to surrender.

After defeating both Toad Man and Pharaoh Man, Group 2 meets Crystal Man with an army of Batbots and Sniper Joes. Invisible Woman and Iron Man defeats Crystal Man, while other members forces rest of robots to surround.

After defeating Crystal Man, this group meets the 1st Rolling Drill. However, Group 2 together defeats this robot.

After defeating the 1st Rolling Drillbot, this group meets Star Man with an army of Sniper Joes and Metbots.

Black Panther confronts and defeats Star Man, while others forces other robots to surrender.

After defeating Star Man, this group meets Bass and Treble (both of those robots, who didn't have been appeared before).

Bass introduces himself and Treble for them, and says he's searching after Mega Man, plus also contesting with Proto Man and Wily as well.

After that, Bass and Treble leaves them for now...

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

Characters on Mega Man's side:

Nick Fury, Mega Man, Eddie, Rush, Darci Roll, Supergirl, Black Panther, Wolverine, Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue, Professor X, Ice Guy, Phoenix/Jean Grey, Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Nightcrawler, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Harley Quinn, Deadpool, Cat Woman, The Thing, Human Torch, Spider-Man, Iron Man, War Machine, The Penguin, Cyborg, Captain America, Batman, Black Canary, Robin, Black Widow and Hawkeye, plus Autobots such as Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Sentinel Prime, Prima, Alpha Trion, Vector Prime, Quintus Prime, Nexus Prime, Solus Prime, Liege Maximo, Alchemist Prime, Amalgamous Prime, Onyx Prime and Micronus Prime, Proto Man (first from the end, when he changes his side and turns against Wily)

Neutral for now:

Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves

Characters on Wily's side:

Dr Wily, Proto Man (until the end, when Wily thinks Bass is better than Proto Man), Callisto, Pyro, Magneto, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Doom, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Bane, three of ED-209s (two of those are defeated) and two of Rolling Drills (one of those robots is defeated), Dive Man (defeated), Drill Man, Toad Man (defeated), Bright Man, Pharaoh Man (defeated), Ring Man (defeated), Dust Man, Skull Man, Twin Robots, Stone Man, Charge Man, Wave Man (defeated), Star Man (defeated), Gravity Man, Gyro Man, Crystal Man (defeated), Napalm Man, Dark Man 1, Dark Man 2, Dark Man 3, Dark Man 4, Magnet Man (defeated), Hard Man (defeated), Top Man (defeated), Snake Man (defeated), Shadow Man (defeated), Spark Man (defeated), Gemini Man (defeated), Needle Man (defeated), Mecha Dragon (defeated), Metal Man (defeated), Air Man (defeated), Heat Man (defeated), Flash Man (defeated), Bubble Man (defeated), Wood Man (defeated), Crash Man (defeated), Quick Man (defeated), Water Man (defeated), Volt Man (defeated), Dyna Man (defeated), Titanium Man (defeated), Guts Man (defeated), Cut Man (defeated), Elec Man (defeated), Ice Man (defeated), Fire Man (defeated), Bomb Man (defeated), Bass and Treble (surprisingly appears), plus Decepticon robots such as Barricade and Megatronus Prime/The Fallen

**Mega Man 5: Birth of First Transformers (earliest 12th Sep 2067) (Over a year after Wily's defeat from the previous event)**

...After Bass and Treble met Group 2, they're meeting the Group 1.

"Hello, my name is Bass and my robo-dog is Treble" as Bass introduces himself and Treble to this superhero group. This group, including Mega Man, introduces themselves to Bass and Treble.

"What do you want with us?" as this group asks them for.

"I'll just inform you that I'm against Wily" as Bass says.

"See you later" as Bass says.

"Is he telling the truth??" as Spider-Man wonders.

After meeting Bass and Treble, this group meets Skull Man. However, this group together defeats Skull Man.

After defeating Skull Man, this group meets Dust Man with an army of Sniper Joes and Metbots. Bat Man and Deadpool defeats Dust Man, while the other members forces rest of those robots to give up.

After defeating Dust Man, this group meets Drill Man. Supergirl and War Machine together defends themselves against Drill Man, then defeating this robot master.

After defeating Drill Man, this group meets the third and last ED-209. This group together defeats this giant robot.

After defeating this last ED-209 robot, this group meets Gyro Man. War Machine confronts and also defeats Gyro Man.

After defeating Gyro Man, this group meets Gravity Man. Supergirl confronts and defeats Gravity Man.

After defeating Gravity Man, this group meets the first Twin Robot. War Machine confronts and defeats this robot.

After Group 1 defeated the first Twin Robot, Group 2 meets the last Rolling Drill. Iron Man, Invisible Woman and Angel together defeats this Rolling Drill robot, then immediately seeing Napalm Man. However, Iron Man, Invisible Woman and Angel together defeats this robot master as well.

After defeating Napalm Man, this group meets Stone Man with an army of Sniper Joes and Metbots.

"What are you doing here, Stone Man?" as Iron Man asks.

"I'm here to not allowing you to pass through me, thus not allowing you to know about Wily's plans" as Stone Man responds.

"Ok, we'll have no other choice than to confront you" as Iron Man responds back.

Iron Man confronts and defeats Stone Man. After defeating Stone Man, this group meets Charge Man. However, Iron Man and Angel together defeats this robot master, then defeating even the last Twin Robot.

After defeating last Twin Robot, this group meets Bright Man with an army of Sniper Joes and Metbots. Cyclops confronts and defeats Bright Man, while the other members of Group forces Sniper Joes and Metbots to resign. Then this group regroups with the other one (Group 1)

After regrouping with Group 1, this group meets Dark Men 1, 2, 3 and 4 robot masters with small armies of Sniper Joes and Metbots. But the heroes together defeats all those robots and their Dark Men masters.

After defeating those robots, the heroes meets Autobots. Then Mega Man and Supergirl meets Proto Man.

"Hello Mega Man, did you miss me?" as Proto Man says to him.

"No, I didn't. What do you want?" as Mega Man answers back.

"I have to fight against you, brother" as Proto Man says.

"Me too, bro" as Mega Man answers back.

Proto Man and Mega Man confronts each other. In last Mega Man defeats Proto Man. After defeating Proto Man, Bass comes and says to him, "Sorry older brother, Proto Man, you're no longer 1st command of Wily's robots. Now it's me".

"_You, dumb-ass, how could you lose against Mega Man. From now on, Bass is my best robot commander. Sorry, Proto Man"_

After Proto Man listened to Wily's message, he has to turn against Wily, this time he's on Mega Man's side, while Bass is Wily's new Decepticon commander.

Now, Wily, with supervillains like Callisto, Pyro, Magneto, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Doom, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Bane and his Decepticon Transformer robots also comes as surprise.

"Hello Optimus Prime, I'm seeing you again" as Megatronus Prime says.

"Hello, it's not good for what you're doing" as Optimus Prime says.

"We are actually struggling for our races survival, if you blocks Wily's power, we'll fight back against you" as Megatronus answers back.

"Ok, we haven't another choice than to do it. Bumblebee, help us against Decepticons" as Optimus Prime says.

"Yes sir" as Bumblebee says.

Autobots like Optimus Prime and Bumblebee defeats Barricade and Megatronus. Then the heroes are defeating other supervillains. Thus after defeating those supervillains, this conflict is still not over. Proto Man and Mega Man together defeats Bass. After defeating Bass, Decepticon robots, Megatronus and Barricade deactivates in the hands of military, the other villains (with Wily, Bass and Treble) flees and gives up..., at least for now.

The Justice of Superhumans returns back to home. For now, Autobots are going to travel around the planet earth from now til few years later.

Mega Man 5: Birth of First Transformers; THE END


End file.
